


物の哀れ (The Pathos of Things)

by jeonlicious



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonlicious/pseuds/jeonlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata finally started dating and their step to becoming couples changed after Kageyama noticed a few changes.  </p><p>物の哀れ (monoaware) -- the pathos of things: It is the awareness of the impermanence of all things and the gentle sadness and wistfulness at their passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the title through research. I was looking through some words and I was captivated by the sound and the way the Kanji is written. Also, the pronunciation of the word inside of the parenthesis. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Prologue: Flight.**

 

Kageyama Tobio hadn't noticed the changes after the third year pointed out. Things were hazy, dark, and very blurry when Kageyama reached the door, harshly slide the door open to reveal such petite body in the hospital bed.

Both of his arms were attached to the machines that gives the patient antibiotic, or whatever that liquid is. His mouth was covered with an inhaler. Though, everything that is happening, his eyes were closed, calmly sleeping.

The family of the patient looked at the familiar boy standing in the entrance. The little girl, resembles the boy in the bed, walked over to Kageyama, little hands gripped tightly on the pants.

Her eyes were watery. Obviously, a cry will appear. But that's nothing compared to the eyes of Kageyama. It's already flowing, freely, without stopping as he clutched onto his heart, screaming the name of the boy in the bed.

 _"Kageyama!_ "

His voice rang inside of his head.

 _"Kageyama, if we ever graduate and become the representative of Japan._ "

Those sweet voice that once had captivated Kageyama's heart.

_"... I want you to give me your best toss!"_

And yet, what an awful fate that the promise he had kept inside of his mind, was now a memory of their small talk. Everything started to flash inside of his head, knowing that even if he call out for him, the orange boy lying in the bed, wouldn't open his eyes and say his name. 


	2. Reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deeply apologies for the poor English grammar. I am not good at it, yet, and I tried to fix it as possible. Anywho, I hope you guys would enjoy the first chapter.

Everything was bright when Kageyama open his eyes. He forgot to close the curtain again and yet he's quite thrilled when he saw the sun beaming at him. It reminded him that going to school wouldn't be bad since he'll get to see _him_.

"Tobio!" Kageyama jolted from the sudden interruption of his mother.

"To-bi-ooooo!!!" His mother repeated in a melody that really annoys Kageyama.

He answered back, hopping off his bed to wash his face. His phone started ringing when he reached out to take it. The caller ID made Kageyama to cover his grumpy face with a smile.

"Yo, woke up early?" That was his response when he answered the phone.

The other person on the line chuckled at his raspy voice. It seemed like this guy loves Kageyama's morning voice.

"Hm," Kageyama heard him humming but he didn't speak a word.

"What?" Kageyama stopped when he couldn't hear him say anything. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

The other person hummed in respond, making Kageyama to click his tongue.

"Why not? Oh, Natsu ignored you again."

"Ah! She didn't!"

"You finally talked."

"Ack!"

Kageyama definitely can imagine the disappointed look on that guy. He heard him whining against his ear, causing the latter to formed a wide smirk.

"Want me to pick you up?" Kageyama quietly asked as his body entered his bathroom. He looked at himself as he saw a couple of dry drool on his face. A disgust expression appeared in the mirror. He's quietly thanked himself that the guy didn't slept in Kageyama's house for tonight.

He heard a sigh from the other line, waiting for him to continue.

"About that... My mother is taking me to the hospital for my check-up."

Kageyama hummed, placing his phone down as he set it on speaker mode.

"Oh? Is your arm still bothering you?"

"No. We're getting the cast off! That's why we're going."

Kageyama smiled widely just by thinking how excited this guy is.

"Okay," Kageyama hummed. "Be sure to arrive the practice early, or else, Asahi- _san_ will be my new partner."

He heard him gasped against his phone, suddenly declaring that no one can steal Kageyama from him. Calling everyone a cheater and declaring that _he_ can only love Kageyama.

"Yes, yes." Kageyama chuckled. "Dumbass... Uh, no." Kageyama blamed his gut for getting used on calling him that. "Hinata, I'll give you a lot of tosses if you come back without your cast."

Hinata, Hinata Shouyou, screamed on the other line and he hung up when his mother called him for their trip to the hospital.

Kageyama seemed to know how to handle their greatest decoy. All the tosses that Kageyama threw at him, Hinata spiked it naturally, like the ball belong to his palm.

Ever since that accident, Hinata was so upset that he couldn't practice with Kageyama, causing the former to practice with their ace. Not only that, Hinata couldn't practice at all due to his injured arm.

On the way to school, Kageyama saw the third years walking together, seemed to be discussing something important. He couldn't interrupt them instead Sugawara Koushi, the mother of the team, noticed the baby crow at the back and invited Kageyama to join.

Kageyama shared the news and everyone was excited to see Hinata back on action. Yachi Hitoka came with a bag full of cookies, she baked it along with Shimizu Kiyoko, and they ate it as a sign of breakfast slash snack.

Hinata came in the gym a bit early than what Kageyama had thought. He wore his usual goofy smile when he greet everyone and show off his cast free arm, yet he brought the cast along with him and showed everyone.

"Don't you usually make us sign it before you remove it?" Kageyama asked, watching everyone signing Hinata's cast.

Hinata turned around, giving Kageyama a smile that Kageyama never thought he'll see it.

"Forgot it and I just remembered it when the doctor asked. So I asked them if I can have it!"

Usually, whenever Hinata smile like that, it could be because of volleyball or Kageyama himself doing something. But Hinata pulled off that smile without even noticing he did.

' _Did he finally figured out that I love that smile?_ ' Kageyama asked himself. He got interrupted when Tanaka Ryuunosuke shoved the cast on his chest.

As everyone signed it, they proceed on their morning practice by warming up first. Kageyama and Hinata proceed on their practice the second they finished competing on warming up.

Everything was perfect. Kageyama couldn't ask for more. He loved the feel of the ball. He loved the sensation he get whenever Hinata spike his toss. He loved the sight of Hinata on the air, smiling in thrill as he spike the ball. He really love Hinata.

After their morning practice, they head over to their club room locker, everyone was teasing Hinata how he just unconsciously lift his arms for Kageyama to take off his shirt. Since his cast was off, he doesn't need Kageyama anymore and yet Kageyama unintentionally did it without thinking as well.

First classes went on smoothly, and Kageyama came to Hinata's room to pick up Hinata for their lunch date.

"You know," Kageyama turned his head. His eyes were fixed on Hinata's messy hair. "I can still feel the sensation of the cast."

"Obviously," Kageyama said in a matter-of-factly tone. "It's been a few hours since you got it off."

Hinata giggled as he nod, proceeding to the usual place for their lunch.

Nothing really changed. Kageyama still leaned over to feed Hinata, then vice versa. After eating, Kageyama would lay his head on Hinata's lap, while the former is reading the latest sport magazine he liked.

' _It's normal._ ' Kageyama thought. His eyes lingered to Hinata's orange hair. The sight of it really calms Kageyama and yet. _'Why do I feel so uneasy?_ '

Concerning Hinata's unusual smile, something's off from the guy himself. Without thinking about it, Kageyama reached out for Hinata's free hand, surprising the guy a bit.

"Did something happen in the hospital?" Hinata's eyes widened in surprised, or rather, it's like he has been found out by Kageyama. It's easier to read him when you get close to him. Without even thinking what's the meaning of his expression, it's obvious if Kageyama just stare at his eyes.

Hinata shook his head, ignoring Kageyama's sulking face, and proceed on reading his magazine.

' _Maybe he's tired? Or maybe he missed his cast?_ ' Possible answers flooded his mind. He couldn't really point out the real answer, or rather, can he really figure out which one?

Kageyama continued to stare at Hinata, which gives Hinata zero concentration on his magazine.

"What?" Hinata whimpered against his magazine. "If you want a kiss, say it!"

"That's not a bad idea." Kageyama simply said and a slight gasped escape Hinata's lips.

Even though he whined, Hinata leaned down to give Kageyama a peck on the lips, mumbling that Kageyama is weird.

"Hey, Hinata." Kageyama called out, continue to look at Hinata.

"What now, Kageyama...?"

The look on Hinata's eyes says it all and yet Kageyama ignored his flag and just forcefully captured Hinata's lips, causing the former to shriek yet melt against Kageyama's kiss.

In their after school practice, Hinata's movement were slower than before. Kageyama noticed the changes when Hinata started to close his eyes once again, yet the sensation that Kageyama felt when Hinata does that: it seems like Hinata was afraid.

Not only that, Hinata refused to jump whenever their quick was on set. Kageyama would be mad yet he can't helped but to see how Hinata changed throughout the day.

"You know, just tell us if you don't feel good..." Their captain, Sawamura Daichi, confronted the couple when they were on break.

Kageyama looked over his side, witnessing the small animal, shivering when Daichi continue to scold gently their greatest decoy.

Kageyama knew that Daichi can be really scary when he's mad, but Hinata should be used to it by now.

' _So, why are you so afraid?_ ' Kageyama thought as he continue to look at their baby crow.

Hinata and Kageyama was on the duty to mop the floor. They got a small help from their mother, Sugawara Koushi, and Hinata couldn't stop thanking their upperclassman.

Throughout the night, Kageyama quietly watch Hinata.

The team headed to their usual stop after practice, Sakanoshita. Hinata usually gobbled down a bag of meat buns. But right now, Kageyama watched how Hinata only ate one meat bun, and only a few small bites.

"Not hungry?" It was Kageyama's turn to confront Hinata.

Kageyama saw Hinata visibly flinching. The baby crow turned his head to face Kageyama, forming his smile that really captivated Kageyama, and yet Kageyama felt something wrong with that smile.

"I ate some candies so I'm sort of full." The excuse Hinata gave to Kageyama.

' _But I was with you the whole time..._ ' Kageyama said in his mind, narrowing his eyes away as he respond.

"Ah, is that so. Be sure to eat properly at home, okay?"

Hinata nodded his head and they both proceed to head home.

The following day, Kageyama was surprised to get a call from Hinata. He got woken up because of the nonstop sound that his phone made.

He answered quickly as soon as he opened his eyes. Hinata had 20 missed calls already and it seemed like he was up around 3 until now. Not only that, Hinata was definitely stayed up all night.

"What's up?" Kageyama answered. He looked at the clock by his bed and saw the time. It was 6 in the morning already. Consisting on how Hinata constantly dialing his phone, he didn't stop until Kageyama answer the call.

Hinata gasped when he heard Kageyama's voice.

"Is it important? Why are you up so early?" Kageyama spoke once again.

Within a moment, Hinata finally spoke and said.

"Ah, I just want to hear your voice."

"D-dumbass! Hinata, you dumbass!!" Kageyama's face were tainted with red. He wanted to be mad but he was thrilled with joy when he heard Hinata's voice, and saying that words really made Kageyama to be in a mood where he doesn't know if he should be happy or mad. Mutual, maybe?

"Ah, Tobio-chan, don't be mad!" Hinata chuckled and it was like a music through his ears. But he hated the fact that Hinata tried to copy Oikawa Tooru. But nevertheless, it was thrilling to hear Hinata jokingly addressing him that.

Kageyama got off of his bed and headed over to the bathroom, looking at his mirror to see his usual morning face.

"Do you want me to come over?" Kageyama asked, trying his bed to fix his bed hair.

It was sheer silent when Kageyama said that. He wondered if Hinata had fallen asleep and obviously, he can hear Hinata's loud snore through the other line.

"Seriously." He sighed against the phone, quietly whispering goodnight to Hinata before he hung up.

Saturday, no school yet they have afternoon practice, would start really late due to the third year's' study group. Kageyama thought he should visit the Hinata household and just go from there to the school.

"I could also bribe Natsu with candies again to give me more copies of his photos." Kageyama said to himself while looking at his mirror. A wide smile appeared at his face as he quickly wash up.

The thought of seeing Hinata's sleepy face made Kageyama to giggle at himself as he head out to buy some snacks for the siblings. 


	3. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay update! I was really busy with my college and my hectic schedule isn't making anything better. I ended up procrastinate on my work and played a ton of games. I also spent most of my time on tumblr nowadays, wondering why I procrastinate everything. Haha. Enough talking and here's the second chapter. 
> 
> Minor mistakes would be fix later. Thank you!

Kageyama woke up to the agonizing sound of his alarm clock. He had his hand reached out for his phone, but he was surprised how his hand just unconsciously took his phone. Even though he knew his phone didn't rang, he checked on the history and saw nothing.

Usually, Hinata would be up and dialing his phone, just wanting to hear his voice.

It's been almost two weeks ever since Hinata started staying up and calling him in the middle of the night. But he'll fell asleep after a few minutes of talking. Kageyama doesn't mind.

It's one of their rare day off and Kageyama planned to spend it with Natsu and Hinata, just his usual habit now. But knowing Hinata, the baby crow would reject the offer and instead practice their skills.

It has been a few months since they started dating, and if Kageyama counted it, it'll be almost 5 months since then. He had gone to Hinata's place ever since and met Natsu, who got attached to him.

He flipped through his magazine as he pass some time while waiting for Hinata to call him. Without the latter's permission, he can't just barge inside of their house. He did promise Natsu she'll let him ride his back.

His phone rang soon after he finished his thought and he picked it up quite fast and answered right away.

" _Hello,"_ He answered first and was surprised to hear Tsukishima Kei's voice. He leaned his phone away to check the caller ID and it's not Hinata's. "Oh, it's Tsukishima."

" _Disappointed?_ " Kageyama can clearly imagine Tsukishima's expression as he said that. "Sorry to inform you but I received a message from the coach. He want us first years to head to Sakanoshita."

Kageyama replied shortly with yes and hang up. He quickly dialed Hinata and was surprised that he didn't answer after a few rings. Kageyama wondered what's up with that. He, instead, sent a mail and head over to Sakanoshita.

Everyone was there. Even though Coach Ukai had told them he just need the first years, the third years and second years were there as well.

"Well, fancy meeting you unwanted guests." Ukai said sarcastically, earning him a few grins from the third and second years. "Where's Hinata? Didn't I told you to call him, Tsukishima?"

"I did tried before contacting Kageyama. And I guess the _king_ tried to called him, too?" Tsukishima replied.

Kageyama nodded his head and replied, "He wouldn't answer my calls so I sent him a message in case."

"Well, let's wait for him." Ukai added shortly.

They all waited for Hinata but within a few hours, there's still no sign of Hinata. Kageyama tried calling him once again and repeatedly sent messages. But it seems like Hinata isn't holding his phone and just went somewhere.

"Where could that dumbass be...?" Kageyama gritted his teeth, clenching onto his fist as his blood boiled. Not only he neglected his phone, he couldn't contact Kageyama back? Now Kageyama's blood is boiling even more.

Ukai decided to start the meeting without Hinata. In case Hinata really didn't show up, Sugawara would be the one who would share the news that Ukai had brought, or he did shows up late, Kageyama is ready to blow his head off.

As the meeting continues, they heard Hinata's voice in the distance. Ukai stopped talking and let Kageyama to welcome their baby crow. But before Kageyama can fling his hand to smack Hinata's head, they were welcomed with Hinata and Natsu in the entrance.

"S-Sorry... I was so busy. I went to my sister's school and did a little round in their gym and ended up forgetting the meeting." Hinata explained as he moved closer, entering the shop. He let go of Natsu's hand and the little girl run quickly to Kageyama's side.

"Tobio!" Natsu excitedly greeted, hugging the taller man tightly.

"Glad you showed up before I end the meeting. Come here. The rest of the first year heard what I had to say, it's your turn." Ukai said calmly, making Hinata to move to his table and sat down.

Kageyama looked down at Natsu and pat her head as he speak softly.

"How was school?" Kageyama said. Everyone surrounding them gathered around them and everyone took interest on Hinata's little sister.

Natsu beamed happily as she replied. "Oh? You know, _onii-chan_ came to school because my teacher had asked him to teach the class some volleyball!"

Sugawara gaped slightly, bending down a bit to make sure he is eye to eye level with Natsu. "Is that so? How was the lesson?"

Natsu clutched onto Kageyama's pants, grinning widely. "It was fun! Though, my _onii-chan_ kept on receiving the ball with his face."

Kageyama sighed as he imagine all the hardwork that Hinata did. A couple hit in the face with that kind of ball might get him some serious injury.

"Ah, but my brother is fine! He said it's nothing like what he has today!"

Everyone blinked their eyes at Natsu's words. It makes sense since Hinata usually does that and he got used to it. But Kageyama didn't let go of that words since he felt strange upon hearing that.

After his brief meeting with Ukai, Hinata, Natsu, and Kageyama head over to Hinata's house. Natsu, sitting on Kageyama's shoulders, continue to laugh at Hinata's received.

"You didn't get hurt, right?" Kageyama carefully asked, taking a few glances at Natsu to make sure she's fine up there. "You received a lot today."

"Well, it was a normal spike. Not like the killer spike that you and the _Grand King_ has."

Kageyama clicked his tongue and noticed Natsu became quiet. He carefully let Natsu down and saw the little girl fell asleep. Kageyama smile to himself and let Natsu to sleep on his arms.

' _What a big brother._ ' Hinata said in his thought as he watched the two.

They arrived in Hinata's house after a couple of minutes. They were welcomed by Hinata's mother and she took Natsu from Kageyama, making the two to head over to Hinata's room.

"You didn't call today..." Kageyama said, sitting down in the floor as Hinata looked at him as he changed his clothes. "You usually call around dawn... But today, you didn't."

"Ah." Hinata said shortly. "I fell asleep right after our practice. I guess I didn't woke up, huh?"

Kageyama can't believe himself that he forgave Hinata so easily. Usually, he'll sulk for days and Hinata would console him cutely. But now, hearing Hinata's side story, it feels like Kageyama had grew soft towards Hinata.

"Hey, Kageyama." Kageyama blinked his eyes after he got interrupted from his thoughts. He saw Hinata's face only an inch closer to his, bending a bit to level their face. "Kiss me."

Without any second thought, Kageyama leaned closer and brush their lips together.

Kageyama ended up staying for the night. They don't have school tomorrow but they have afternoon practice tomorrow. Hinata said that they could fetch Kageyama's stuff tomorrow before they head to school.

"You know," Kageyama turned his head as they both settle down in the floor, watching a couple of volleyball tournaments videos that Kageyama lent to Hinata. "While I was teaching the kids in Natsu's school, there was this kid who really looks like you."

Kageyama frowned his brows a bit.

"After seeing him, I..."

Kageyama jump from his spot when Hinata moved closer, leaning his head at Kageyama's shoulder as he continue his words, which Kageyama had recorded in his heart.

"I missed you..."

Kageyama got woken up by a heavy feeling on his chest. He turned his head slightly to see Hinata's arm over his chest, hugging Kageyama like he didn't want to let go of him. He tried to recall everything that happened last night.

After Hinata said those words, he kissed Hinata quickly and got separated when Natsu barged in, declaring he wanted to play with Kageyama before dinner. They played for a bit until it was bedtime for Natsu.

Kageyama ended up sleeping on the bed with Hinata and cuddled for a bit before they fell asleep.

Thinking back, Kageyama plastered a grin. He couldn't be happier knowing that Hinata is willing to share the same interests and they became closer than before.

He checked Hinata's facial expression one more time before he snuggled closer to Hinata and share some of his heat to Hinata. 


	4. Envious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it took me almost 3 months to update this story. I was just super busy with college and when it's finally my holiday break, oh my god, I immediately typed this done! I'm so sorry if it's crappy. Like I said before, please pardon my English grammar. I'm still learning. I hope this story would receive more good reviews! I was also thinking of making a side character couples in this story lol... still had no clue which couples I should do. Enough talking and enjoy this story!

Kagayema would constantly consult his problems with Tsukishima, to which, he noticed as well. It's not like Tsukishima gave out really good advice, but it convinced Kageyama, surprisingly.

In areas whereas they don't know how to solve it, Tsukishima would _consult_ Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma's volleyball middle blocker and captain, through mails.

Kageyama suggested to have a brief meeting with so-called captain of Nekoma and asked him directly, instead of Tsukishima.

Luckily, Kageyama heard from Hinata that Kuroo and Kozume Kenma, Hinata's close friend from Nekoma and the setter of the volleyball club, was planning to visit Hinata.

He also heard that those two would be spending two nights at Hinata's house. Kageyama was slightly envious about that idea.

"Hm? My mom suggested it when she heard me talking to Kenma!" Hinata explained one time. Tsukishima doesn't really mind, in fact, he was happy that Kuroo would be spending the night there instead of crashing at his place. Because Tsukishima isn't the type to keep a stray cat.

"I've said it before," Tsukishima said, eyeing Kageyama, who had been fidgeting ever since Tsukishima got a respond from Kuroo. "He isn't as bad as you think he was. He got this weird captain aura."

"Better than our captain?"

"I wouldn't judge that too quickly," Tsukishima's face darkened, as if he regretted saying that. "Ah, he's here."

Kageyama's eyes locked with the infamous Nekoma's scheming captain. He was tall, built up muscle, and a decent man. That was Kageyama's first impression of Kuroo, but soon, it was replaced with something.

"Oh? Are you the infamous _King_? Wow. You're a lot bigger than what I had imagined. But you don't disappoint me with that aura, though!"

Kageyama's face darkened.

The three of them settled in the nearby cafe, Kageyama was so curious on how Tsukishima gotten closer to this guy. He heard that Tsukishima and Hinata were practicing with Fukurodani's ace and setter, Nekoma's captain and the newbie.

Kageyama wanted to join, but then he was unable to since he was trying to perfect that falling toss that Coach Ukai had told them.

"Late introduction," Kageyama snapped from his own train of thoughts when Kuroo interrupted him. "I'm Kuroo, 3rd year. I've been practicing with _Shrimpy_ and Tsukki here. A pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, I'm Kageyama. A pleasure to meet you, too, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo's grinned was wide, like he was looking through Kageyama's soul. Without hesitation, he asked how his relationship with Hinata, to which Kageyama casually replied they were okay.

"Huh?" Kageyama blinked. He looked up to Kuroo, who was smirking along with Tsukishima. "You told him, didn't you!?" Kageyama pointed out to Tsukishima, who sway his head in a dismay of false fact.

"I did not." Tsukishima simply replied.

"Ah, it's not Tsukki. In fact, it was your little boyfriend. He got so excited, so he blurted it out like it was a normal thing."

Kageyama was in a deep blushed. He can imagined how surprised the others were, except Tsukishima, and asked Hinata to repeat what he just told them.

"He was like, " _Kageyama and I are dating, though. But despite that kind of relationship, either of us skip practice! It's our ritual and soul!"_ and here I thought it was a girl, but Akaashi said it was Karasuno's setter." Kuroo started chuckling once he finished his words.

"I'm... sorry." Kageyama unknowingly apologized, making Kuroo to cackled even more.

"Why are you apologizing? I've grew to like these two, like my own teammates. Tsukki said not to tell anyone, so we decided to keep it." Kuroo saw the relief expression on Kageyama's face, making him add something. "But is it true that you thought you guys are in a rut?"

"Given that kind of vocabulary, and this _King_ doesn't know what it meant... Have you experienced it as well, Kuroo-san?" Tsukishima's trademark expression was on. Kuroo turned his head to give Tsukishima a positive expression.

"Rut? Well, we were, just recently. It's hard getting out of the rut, though."

"Rut?" Kageyama repeated that word, asking what that means.

"It's hard to explain what that means." Kuroo said, rubbing his chin. "Huh? No, it's not. It's when the relationship was at risk."

"You mean!" Kageyama slammed his hands down in the table, standing upright while looking down at Kuroo and Tsukishima. "Hinata and I are about to-"

"Hey, hold on. I didn't mean that way." Kuroo interrupted, sighing as Kageyama sat down. "Tsukki told me that you're having problems with _Shrimpy._ I may be wrong about it, though."

"Ah..." Kageyama mouthed.

"If you are curious on what's going on with Hinata, you should ask him directly." Kuroo added, leaning his back against the chair.

"Kuroo-san, Kageyama had tried that before. Hinata would simply answered he was tired from practice and etc." Tsukishima answered. "But I also noticed it. Hinata had gone skinnier than before. His face would sometimes become paler, and occasionally, he would lose his balance."

"Isn't that a normal mild-heat stroke? It is quite hot today, though."

"That's not it. Our gym is quite freshing than you think, Kuroo-san." Kageyama's turn to reply. "He hasn't even gotten than weak until...."

Kuroo's head tilted to the other side, indicating this conversation was getting off the topic, or so he thought. He excused himself as he promised Hinata and Kenma that he would join them for dinner.

"I'm sorry for taking your time." Kageyama bowed his head, earning a genuine smile from Kuroo.

"Like I said, I've grew to like Tsukki and Hinata. Well then, we'll come by to your afternoon practice tomorrow!"

As Kuroo disappeared from the sight, Tsukishima told Kageyama that he had to repay this meeting. He was set on having a lunch date with Yamaguchi, to which Kageyama remarked that he was being lovey dovey with Yamaguchi and hadn't noticed that the latter felt the same way towards Tsukishima.

Tsukishima brushed off that thought and walk away.

Knowing Tsukishima, he might ended up taking that route. Kageyama knew Tsukishima's little secret but since it's a secret, Kageyama got forbidden by telling anyone.

Surprisingly, Kageyama was good at hiding things.

"Hm?" Kageyama hummed when his phone rang, he answered it without looking at the caller ID and he was surprised to hear Hinata's voice.

Hinata was going on about their small sleepover, to which Kageyama got envied how he wasn't invited. He wanted to sleep at Hinata's room, but then, Kenma might noticed something.

Kuroo knew it already, but making Kenma know their secret isn't what Hinata had wish for.

"I can use Natsu as my excuse," Kageyama grinned as he turned his heel towards the other direction. "I need candies for that, though."

The prelims of the Spring Tournament went by so fast. Occasionally, their volleyball club would be staying late to practice more, but for some reason, Daichi had suggested to end their practice early to get a nice and long rest.

It didn't saddened Hinata at all, in fact, he was calm about it. Nishinoya and Tanaka had pointed it out as well, but Hinata said he was super tired so having a long rest would be the answer.

"I didn't know Hinata can mature within those weeks," Kageyama turned his head slightly towards to the source of the voice. It was Sugawara. He looked at Kageyama with a smile as he added. "Having Kuroo-san practice with him really matured Hinata."

"It's too scary, though." Kageyama replied, earning him a low chuckle from Sugawara.

"Say, Kageyama..." Sugawara started off softly quickly. Kageyama hummed as the tone of Sugawara's voice changed. "Did you notice something off about Hinata?"

Kageyama blinked his eyes, confused on how Sugawara interpret his problems.

"I mean, I saw him by the corner eating something. He's also drinking something weird. I got a glimpse of the smell, though."

Kageyama tilted his head. He was clueless on what's Sugawara talking about. To be honest, from the moment Sugawara started talking, Kageyama was clueless.

"I'm just saying... I feel like something's off with Hinata. And I figured you would know, because, uh..." Putting it on a word really made Sugawara uncomfortable. Kageyama signaled him that he knew what he was going for. "Anyway, I'm just worried."

"Maybe he's taking supplement. He did broke his arm not too long ago." Kageyama casually replied. And he paused. He remembered at lunch that Hinata was shoving something on his mouth and when Kageyama asked what was that, Hinata replied that it was his medicine.

Kageyama didn't asked furthermore, as it is self-explanatory.

On the way home, Hinata was going on about how he's nervous. Defeating Aoba Jousai was in his journal and he had always been wanting to have his revenge for the team. Kageyama was thinking the same thing, but the scene of Hinata taking medicine was playing on his mind.

"Say, Hinata..." Kageyama started off calmly, but he got interrupted when Hinata butted in loudly.

"Hey, Kageyama. Can I start calling you Tobio?"

"Huh?" Kageyama was taken aback at the sudden favour. He had always wanted Hinata to call him freely with his given name. To be exact, he was planning to ask Hinata about it in the future.

But Hinata beat him into that.

"I really want to start calling you Tobio, though. I call Kenma by his given name. I also got a permission from Kuroo-san to call him by his first name!" Kageyama's eyes were twitching.

Kuroo may be from a different school, and currently in good terms with Hinata, but he can't possibly be making a move on Hinata, right?

"But I said no and decided to stick on calling him as Kuroo-san." Hinata giggled, but his giggle died down when he turned his head to Kageyama, locking his eyes with the taller boy's eyes. "I want to start calling your given name first before anyone!"

The look at Hinata's face showed him how serious he was. That was the look that made Kageyama fell in love with this small bird.

His fierce expression made Kageyama to stuttered his words. It was too intimidating.

"We haven't been dating that long, Hinata..." Kageyama shook everything and said it calmly. His eyes were trying to avoid Hinata's, who was looking for more answers. But that took a lot from Kageyama and he felt tired from just actually saying that.

"Ah... So, you want me to address you on your given name by the time we're officially dating?"

Kageyama gasped, shaking his head furiously while gripping tightly onto Hinata's hand.

' _I wanted that, too...'_ But he can't possibly say that to Hinata. Not because he doesn't want to, instead it was too early to tell everyone about them.

The volleyball team knew already way before they even started dating. A few of Hinata's close friends from his class, the group that Hinata had been practicing within their away trips, and Oikawa Tooru.

In fact, it was Oikawa's words that made Kageyama realized he felt something to Hinata.

"Natsu and my mom already knew, though." Suddenly, Hinata interrupted Kageyama's train of thought. It cut off everything he was thinking and those words that Hinata had just said, repeated in his mind like a broken recorder.

"Wha- How?!" Kageyama shouted, making Hinata to jump in surprised. "Did you tell them, you dumbass!"

"What? No!" Hinata quickly defended himself. "Natsu said, "Tobio love my brother so so so much!" to Kenma, though! Kuroo-san even defended you, and for your information, I tried really hard to defend you too but my mom started asking a lot of questions!"

Kageyama went quiet the moment Hinata started screaming.

"Mind you, but I didn't directly tell them we're dating!" Hinata ended his side of the argument with that, following a huffed of air.

Kageyama was so bewildered that he couldn't respond properly.

Hinata started pouting on their way. Kageyama couldn't talk to him because of how Hinata sounded like when he explained everything.

Out of nowhere, Kageyama felt Hinata's grip onto his hand tightened. He was about to pointed out how tight it was but he got cut off by Hinata's random loud cough.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kageyama asked, knowing his cautious of things like that, Hinata quickly replied it was too cold. "Then, why don't we rest a bit over there?"

Kageyama suggested the place out of nowhere. He doesn't really know anything about this place, but for sure, he can guarantee they can order some hot drinks.

He ordered two set of hot chocolate, two donuts, and one milk. He turned his head around to check if Hinata had found a table. He took the tray and went straight to where Hinata was.

Hinata took off his winter coat and also his Karasuno's jacket. It was pretty warm inside.

"Ah!" Hinata leaned his back against the chair, stretching his arms out in the air. "Kageyama~"

Kageyama hummed, mixing the cocoa powder into the hot water in the cup. Due to his concentration, he wasn't really paying attention to Hinata.

"Ka~ge~ya~ma~" Hinata sang, nudging Kageyama under the table with his foot. As if the cue finally hit Kageyama, he looked up and asked Hinata what's wrong, to which he answered that he's starting to get warmer.

"You get warm so fast," Kageyama groggily replied, handing the cup to Hinata. "Don't drink it too fast. Blow it first."

"Yes, yes, Kageyama-kun."

They both ate their snacks and finished their drinks. Hinata stretched his arms in the air, walking towards to the bathroom, but within those seconds, Kageyama saw something weird on Hinata's body.

Hinata came back after a few minutes, he told Kageyama that he would pay those drinks, to which Kageyama said it's his treat. Hinata was so happy about it.

"Huh? Red spots?" Hinata repeated Kageyama's words.

The moment they stepped outside, Kageyama asked about the red spots he saw on Hinata. He wasn't planning on telling Hinata, but his curiousity got a hold of him.

"I saw them. At your back, around your waists."

"It might be because I kept on falling."

Kageyama shook his head, calling Hinata stupid as he added, "You didn't fall today. To be honest, I was amazed how you kept your balance today. But overall, you didn't fall. So, what are those red spots?"

"Kageyama-san, it's just red spots. Nothing to worry about. It's not like I have a cancer because of that red spots." Hinata jokingly said, giving Kageyama a pat in the back as he walked ahead. "I'm leaving you behind, Mr. Meticulous."

Kageyama blinked and sighed, running towards Hinata to catch up on him.

Cancer? That would be impossible. Kageyama saw how healthy this boy. He knew that Hinata wouldn't be in that stage, whereas a wild cancer started eating him up and leave volleyball and Kageyama.

That can't be real, is it?

The following day, Kageyama woke up at the sound of his phone ringing. It was only 3 in the morning. He answered it without looking at the caller ID and he wasn't surprised to hear _that_ voice in the morning.

"What? You can't sleep?"

The other person on the other line sighed, humming to answer Kageyama's question.

"We have a game today, Hinata. Try to rest. If you still can't sleep, I'll keep on talking to you."

" _But then, you won't be able to sleep._ " Hinata quietly answered.

It was obvious from his words that Hinata was hesitating to dial his number and call him. Truthfully, if he was on Hinata's shoes, he would definitely call Hinata.

"That's fine. I might also fall asleep while talking to you. You're very important to the team so you need plenty of rest."

A yawn escaped from Kageyama's lips.

Hinata hummed but then quietly told Kageyama to sleep instead.

Kageyama was too tired and sleepy to even argued with Hinata that he decided to fall asleep. But he wasn't going to hang up, instead, he wants Hinata to hang up.

Hinata hummed and when Hinata heard Kageyama light snore, a smile appeared on his face. He gently kissed the speaker of his phone, whispering a few words through the phone.

Kageyama still had his sense or his soul awake, but slowly, he fell deeper and didn't catch on Hinata's last words. Despite the fact Kageyama unconsciously tried to complete Hinata's jumbled words, it was still unknown to him.

" _... Tobio... continue... volleyball... though... with you...._ " 


End file.
